stallion on mars Knee deep in the dead
by wolftothepast
Summary: My little pony meets doom in a way it has never before. It all started when solar wind punched Celestia after she banished Luna to the moon. he was sent to Mars and shit goes to hell. literally. Where I got inspiration from to create this story brutal Doom. please note RD is not in the story right away there will be a break in the story after command control that involves RD.
1. Actions that Burn

Disclaimer: I wolftothepast do not own doom or My little pony friendship is magic and all rights go to the proper owners doom belongs to ID and mlp fim belongs to hasbro.

Prologue actions that burn

You have probably have heard of the old ponytale about the mare on the moon but you probably have not heard of the stallion on mars. The stallion on mars is closely related to the mare on the moon not just do to their situations they are family. The stallion on the mars is a pegasus that goes by the name of solarwind and he was sent to mars after he punched Celestia for banishing their little sister luna. A few hours later solarwinds was banished to a strange planet that had two moons but that is the last thing he saw for a couple of hours . Solarwinds awoke in a very strange place what he could make out of the room was that it was an examination room of sort and he was on a very cold metal table but he also noticed the locket that he usually wears is on a nearby counter. So he tried to get up to no avail and that is when to strange looking creatures walked into the room and began to examine him and write things down on scrolls. Solarwind was nervous to speak but ultimately asked what did they want with him. This startled the creatures in front of him. One of the creatures asked to the other if it was normal for ponies to have wings and speak english. The other creature shook his head in a response of no and asked solarwind what he was how he got into a secret U.A.C base. To that solarwind responded with I was banished to this strange planet and I don't know how I got in here and I am a pegasus. To this the strange creature answered with pegasus don't exist and that they are a part of greek mythology and walked over to a machine and began to turn it on when a third creature walked into the room this one's clothing was very much different from the rest it was from what solarwind could tell she was a guard of some sorts and the creatures actions surprised him a higher voice than the other two and it stated that this is animal cruelty and stayed the commanding officers would hear about this if the pony was not released into her custody. They stopped dead in there track and whatever they were planning came to a screeching halt. They did as the guard asked and released solarwind form the room and gave back the locket and he began to walk next to the guard. He wondered why the creature did this for him and eventually asked why it saved his life and it responded with I can't stand testing on animals I guess the rest of the marines are going to call me a softy but I really don't care. I am sorry this is going to sound rude but what are you solarwind I thought you have seen a human before but I guess that's not the case. So what's your name the human asked solarwind. Oh my name is solarwind what is your name. The name is tiffany it is nice to meet you. So tiffany what are you going to do with me? solarwind asked. To be honest I don't know there are some people that have pets that they have trained for combat but they were mostly dogs. I guess you don't have a place to go so you can stay with me. So they walk to the place that tiffany called home. A small apartment with a couple of apartment was made out of the following rooms one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, and one livingroom. A few days later solarwind was sent to be trained into a warrior. Ok this is getting weird talking about myself in the third person so yeah I am solarwind I am the stallion on the mars or at least I was since we are in equestria but how I returned I will get to later in the story. If you want to know more about then let me describe myself to you. I am a stallion with green eyes, red a coat, and brown mane and tail. My cutie mark is a shield with two swords behind it representing the warrior the is inside of me.


	2. Chapter 1: Friendship in space

Chapter 1 Friendship in space

*3 years after banishment about 999 years in equestria *

I finally was finished with training. You're probably wondering why it took three years for me to complete training it didn't took about a year but it took two for the research department to build my equipment so in those two years after training I got to wander around for alittle while I meet some of the other marines and most of them began to call me little brother well those are the people who like me I also made a few enemies sometimes I got hurt because I don't know when to back down. I also learned a lot about tiffany she is a 5 foot 6 inches female from a place called miami florida which is on a nearby planet that she calls earth. Tiffany is caucasian with blond hair. She enjoys play music on the guitar which I enjoy listening to. Three years of sleeping on tiffany's sofa made me realise how close she was to me I felt like she was family. After two years of wandering the U.A.C base on mars my equipment was finished I received a suit of security armor, saddle bags that were made out of a very strong lightweight material that was also infused with experimental technology, and a custom made G suit . I was also given a modified pda that connects to my left foreleg I won't be losing my pda any time soon. The interesting thing about the The security armor connects to my nervous system via contact to the skin the armor also came with a helmet that helps keep track of my vitals. The armor also can repair itself but in order to to that it uses energy from the wearer this function is on in combat it can make the user very hungry or tired. After I received my equipment I was assigned to patrol duty with tiffany around mars base when a crime occurred rather close to us so we respond to the distress call. When we arrived there was smashed glass everywhere and a civilian fleeing from the scene with a rather large duffle bag when the civilian saw tiffany and I he reached for something on his belt. It was at this moment that I reacted I spread my wings and took flight and sent myself hurtling toward the guy a few seconds later the suspect was on the floor and a 10mm pistol was a couple feet away. After that tiffany and I went to the mess hall where we got lunch and talked about our live before meeting one another. She asked me about the locket that I had on all the time. I was hesitant but I gave her an answer. I told her that it held a picture of my sisters and I. I opened the locket to show her. She was surprised by the picture. Your sisters are alicorns, tiffany asked. Yes they are big surprise. Would you believe me if I told one of them sent me here because I was thing to defend the other. She responded with a shrug. So what are their names tiffany asked. Celestia and Luna. So what did you do before being apart of U.A.C I asked . She responded with I use to be a veterinarian. So how was training she asked. It was great they sent me to earth and I trained with the USN. The United states Navy helped me with my flying and trained me in close quarters combat. So how was it up here I asked. Tiffany answer the question with nothing much same thing as usual. So want to clock out for to day. tiffany asked me. I noded and troted next tiffany to the nearest guard post where we clocked out and ended our patrol. After that we started to walk back to tiffany's place when I saw something new to the base a music shop. So I decided to walk into the establishment and look around I was particularly interested in the metal section. There was a lot of music to choose from but tiffany helped me pick out something and I purchased an album . we left the store after my purchase and went back to tiffany's apartment. Where we ate dinner around 8:00 p.m. and when to bed shortly after but when I went to bed that is when things went to hell. There is something I did not tell tiff when we first meet I have dreams that predict the future but I don't have these types of dreams every night. Most of the time they start as looks into the future but then they tell me what is going to happen soon. They are useful but there is a side effect in these dreams I can feel everything as if it were real. I really dread thinking about the dream I had that night but I am ok so I going to tell you.


End file.
